Nightmares
by eruditefirebender
Summary: One-shot. Set in the scene in episode 9 after Haru's dream, in a different scenario that I wanted to see. [MakoHaru]


**So who else was an emotional wreck after episode 9? ;-; This is just what I wanted to happen after Haru had his dream. BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT 3 I'm going to go cry some more now. ;-;**

* * *

_Stop._

"_Logically speaking, it's theoretically impossible for you not to catch the scout's eyes, Haruka-senpai!"_

_Make it stop._

"_Nanase-san! We're expecting great things from you too!"_

_No, stop._

"_So swim already."_

_STOP._

_I ran. My legs carrying me as far as they were able to._

"_There's a great saying that goes: You mustn't run away. You will only find yourself in a dead-end alley."_

_Next thing I knew, no way out. A dead-end alley, Rin standing before me, an arm outstretched. In the blink of an eye, I was standing on the diving platform. Doll-like swimmers beside me. The crowd cheering._

_I blink. I'm alone._

"_Go on, Nanase-kun. Swim now and show us."_

_No._

"_Show us your freestyle!"_

_No, make it stop!_

_I stare at the puppet-like man behind me, shaky breaths escaped my mouth. I take a step back, and next thing I knew, I was falling._

* * *

Haru woke up with a start, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself, his heart practically begging to jump out of his chest. Beside him, Makoto opened his eyes and saw Haru sitting on his bed, looking terrified. He sat up in his bed almost immediately and turned to Haru, eyes full of worry.

"Haru. Haru what happened?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Haru just shook his head, staring down at his mattress.

"Did you have a nightmare? Haru, look at me." he urged, his eyes locking with Haru's when he looked up, staring back at Makoto.

"Come here." he said, opening his arms out and beckoning Haru to come over to his bed, giving him a small, comforting smile.

Haru let out a deep breath and slowly got of his bed, stumbling slightly, still fazed from his dream. Once Haru reached Makoto's bed, he sat down, and Makoto enveloped him into a tight hug, pulling him onto his lap. Haru was limp in Makoto's arms, staring at the ground. He gripped Makoto's shirt slightly and hid his face in his chest, calming down a little.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, yeah?" he asked, stroking Haru's raven hair in an attempt to get him to calm down completely. Haru swallowed hard, nodding his head against Makoto's chest before lifting his head. Makoto pulled away from Haru, and kept his hands on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring nod.

"I-I don't know. Everyone was expecting me to do something great, and-and I wanted it to stop." Haru could already feel his body shaking, as tears started to pool around his eyes.

"But they wouldn't stop telling me to swim for them. So I ran, and then I became surrounded by-by these horrifying puppets, while I was standing on the diving platform. They wanted me to show them my freestyle. Next thing I knew, I was falling. That's when I woke up." Haru finished, his voice shaky, before he broke down in front of Makoto.

Makoto stared at Haru wide-eyed. He had never seen him cry like this before. Haru felt himself being pulled in, feeling Makoto's strong arms wrapping around him as he cried into his chest, heavy sobs escaping his mouth.

"Ma-Makoto…" Haru said in between sobs, "I don't know if I'm free anymore…" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around the taller male.

Makoto didn't know what to say. He rested his chin on top of Haru's head, his thumbs tracing small circles on his back.

"Haru…" Makoto said, his voice calm, and soothing. Haru gripped Makoto's shirt, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Makoto." Haru said, his body shaking. He could feel Makoto tense up the moment he said those words.

Makoto searched for words. He didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"H-Haru, I-I don't know what to-" he was cut off by Haru's hand over his mouth, and he stared down at him, getting the message that Haru didn't want any comforting.

Haru lifted his head up and looked up at Makoto, with his tear-stained face. Makoto lifted a hand up and rested it on the side of Haru's face, wiping his tears with his thumb. Haru gave him the slightest smile.

"Thank you." he said, looking into Makoto's green eyes. Makoto smiled back at him, moving his hand down to rest at the small of Haru's back.

The two of them sat there in silence, breathing in the same rhythm. Haru was wrapped up in Makoto's arms, as he finally relaxed, resting all of his weight on top of him. He let out a little yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Makoto let out a gentle laugh, letting go of Haru.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed for the rest of the night, okay?" he said, lying back down in his bed. Haru gave him a slight nod and lied down as well, feeling Makoto's familiar arms wrap around him once again, pulling him close. He draped his arm across Makoto, and snuggled closer to him, resting his head on his chest.

Makoto pressed a small kiss on top of Haru's head, rubbing his back soothingly to get him to sleep. Haru yawned and closed his eyes, finally calmed down, as he drifted off into sleep, his head hidden in Makoto's chest. Makoto felt Haru tug at his shirt, and he looked at him.

"Makoto…" Haru whispered, his voice sleepy, as he looked up at him with his ocean blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his fingers running through Haru's hair.

"I love you." he said gently, before he yawned, resting his head against Makoto's chest again, drifting off into a quiet sleep.

"Haru…" Makoto said, smiling gently at him, "I know."

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW AS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. I'M ALSO ALWAYS OPEN TO FEEDBACK. :D**


End file.
